cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Morimi Kazue/Relationships
Note: The line under the name of the person depicts what the two characters call each other, the first being what the aforementioned character calls the character which this page belongs to. Relationships Morimi Seiki ['' Onēsan | Seiki ] They have a close relationship. Seiki is more serious than Kazue, so her easygoing nature sometimes gets on his nerves. She is very protective of him, and she is very affectionate towards him, which embarrasses him. Ariyoshi Shinako [ ''Kazue | Shina-chan ] Shinako and Kazue met when Kazue transferred into Shinako's class in their second year of junior high. Shinako was the first person to tolerate Kazue's tendency to speak her mind, so Kazue latched onto her. Since then, they have been nearly inseparable. They always support each other, and they know nearly everything about each other. In battle, they are a fearsome duo with incredible coordination. They are near perfect opposites, but there is balance in their friendship. Kazue tries to get Shinako to be more open, Shinako helps Kazue think rationally. Kazue teases Shinako a lot, and she is one of two people (the other being Jin) who are brave enough to do so. She knows that Shinako used to be a cheerful girl before her parents died, a fact that was told to her by their classmates. Kazue is trying to get Shinako to open up and revert back to that cheerfulness. Hanai Sumika [ Kazue-senpai | Sumika-chan ] Kazue and Sumika have similar friendly personalities, so they get along well. Kazue likes to mess with Sumika by telling her crazy stories, which she believes. Because Sumika tends to be a bit lazy when it comes to school and work, Kazue always tries to encourage and motivate her. Sumika sees Kazue as an older sister figure. Ikari Mayu [ Kazue-chan | Mayu-san ] Kazue has great respect for Mayu because of everything she does for the unit. Kazue wishes to be more ladylike like Mayu. Jin Yūichi [ Morimi | Jin-san ] Kazue and Jin get along well since both are quite easygoing. They have both known Shinako for quite some time. Kazue gets a bit competitive when it comes to who knows Shinako better, and Jin just plays along. Arashiyama Jun [ Morimi | Arashiyama-san ] After the Black Trigger Capture mission, they began getting closer. Kazue has a lot of respect for Arashiyama, and she looks up to him. She admires his kindness and dedication to keeping people safe. She asks for his advice about anything from fighting to schoolwork. Arashiyama enjoys her outgoing and straightforward personality, and he tells her that he never wants her to change. He isn't afraid to show his affection for her, which sometimes embarrasses her. Konami Kirie [ Morimi | Konami ] Kazue likes to mess with Konami just like she messes with Sumika. Still, she has respect for her abilities as an Attacker. Konami likes Kazue when she isn't messing with her. Karasuma Kyōsuke [ Morimi | Torimaru ] They get along well. They often team up with mess with Konami and Sumika. Kizaki Reiji [ Morimi | Kizaki-san ] Kazue tries to tease Kizaki, but he is pretty much immune to it. She is the only one in Tamakoma that would even dream of teasing him, so she is commended for her bravery. Usami Shiori [ Morimi-san | Shiori ] They get along well. Kazue knows that Usami does a lot, so she tries to help her whenever she can. Mikumo Osamu [ Morimi-senpai | Megane-kun ] Mikumo finds her bravery amazing. He admires her ability to fight and coordinate so well with Shinako in battle. Kuga Yūma [ Morimi-senpai | Yūma-kun ] Kazue and Yūma get along very well. Kazue likes to joke around with him because he plays along. He has great respect for her bravery and compassion for other people. Amatori Chika [ Morimi-senpai | Chika-chan ] Kazue is very fond of Chika and looks out for her. She tries to help her whenever she can, and she always offers support. Chika will often go to Kazue for help, since she knows that the older girl is always willing to lend a hand. Hanai Atsuya [ Morimi | Atsuya-san ] Atsuya was Kazue's mentor.